The Final Decision
by x PaopuBoy x
Summary: Inuyasha has to choose his two loves Kikyo and Kagome from Naraku but only one! Who will he choose to save Kagome or Kikyo! read and find out!
1. The decision

The Final Decision by Chi-cat-demon

Review

Naraku has kidnapped kagome! (that bastard) Inuyasha set off by himself to find her but to his surprise he finds another prisoner!

Inuyasha ran threw the forest following Kagomes scent. He followed it to a big not large but big hut surrounded by trees. He then busted the door down yelling "Naraku!" Naraku was standing on a high floor and slowly turned around and said "Oh Inuyasha you finally came….THIS IS YOUR FINAL TIME!" Naraku grabbed Kagome by the wrist in one hand and pulled KIKYO! In the other. "Now Inuyasha who do you choose.." he said with a smirk across his face (oh yeah he's not wearing the monkey robe thing.). Inuyasha was deep in thought, he was thinking "What should I do, I love Kagome..but Kikyo…she..she was the same yet different. How can I decide.." snapping out of his thoughts he walked cautiously to Naraku, step by step he thought about who to choose. He then stopped and said "K..K…Kikyo…" Kagome still being grabbed by the wrist gasped "he didn't choose me…he really does love Kikyo" she said in her mind. Her eyes began to water as she closed her eyes for a minute.


	2. Kagome's tears and Inuyasha's search

Review 

Inuyasha chose Kikyo and Kagome started crying and Naraku then……..

Naraku began to laugh, "Inuyasha what love you feel for Kikyo and also pain….alright then here." But to Inuyasha's choice Naraku threw Kagome to the floor and jumped into a cloud of miasma with Kikyo in his grasp, then disappeared. Inuyasha began to run yelling Kikyo's name louder and louder! Then he stopped….he remembered Kagome was there and saw her crying a thousand tears by the door. She then said "SO…Kikyo is your true love." She looked up at him while trying to stand up. Inuyasha was about to take a step forward when Kagome ran out the door of the hut and ran into a forest of trees, faster and faster. She could hear Inuyasha getting closer to her. She tried running faster as branches and leaves scraped her body as she ran. She passed a lake halfway when she thought "I can probably hide in a low ledge by the lake. She crept on her hands and knees and squeezed under the ledge, it was midnight and very dark she could only see was the reflection of the forest of trees she passed threw. Then she heard Inuyasha yelling her name and getting closer. Inuyasha was by the lake while Kagome couldn't be seen. But she was watching his reflection on the water. Inuyasha was panting until he sat on the ground and said "I blew it this time, I didn't want to hurt her feelings." "She probably went back to her time…" he said in a low voice. " I'll just keep an eye on the well when she comes back, hopefully.." Kagome could see the fear in his eyes and also sadness. She thought to herself "does he still care about me?" As she was thinking Inuyasha went on searching for Kagome in the forest. "I'm so tired"Kagome said with a sigh. "Might as well sleep here since I can't go back to Inuyasha.(yes! Never go to inuyasha!hes mine! Oh sorry back to the story)

Next chapter the dream and Kikyo's love.

Ok since One of my reviewers asked(and probably more are questioning) Since Kagome was right next to the lake, Inuyasha cant smell her. Just the water and the scent of her on the branches of trees that she scraped herself on. Review if you have anymore questions(just say which chapter and I'll answer it on the bottom of that chapter( .) )


	3. The dream and Kikyo's Love

Review 

Inuyasha is looking for Kagome, and Kagome is in a cave in the ledge by the lake and falls asleep.

------------Dream Mode for Kagome---------------------

" Huh? Where am I?" Kagomes voice echoed in the distance. All of a sudden Inuyasha appeared from the darkness around her. "Hey Kagome" he said with a smile. Kagome's emotions lifted to see Inuyasha so happy. She ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright Inuyasha." Tears of joy came streaming down her face. Then everything faded even Inuyasha. "What!"

-------------Morning-----------------------------------------

Kagome began to wake up. She started hearing sounds in the background. What the!" All around her was thousands of toad youkai's. "Ahh! Get away!" She pushed some of the toad youkai's away as she jumped out from the ledge gasping for air. With another breath she saw them come out chasing her. "Ah! I didn't think this would happen!" For some reason Kagome saw a light coming closer from the trees. When she could finally see it more clearly she noticed it was a sacred arrow. "That means!" The arrow passed Kagome and pierced with a large blue light shredding the large group of youkai's. "There gone! There all gone!" Kagome stopped running. She said "Kikyo." Kikyo was far in the distance with the trees then she slowly walked into the darkness fading away in the trees shade. "She saved me? Why would she do that?" Kagome plopped on the grass to cool down. She started breathing deep to catch her breath. "Ok ok I'll just follow her and see what she's up to." Kagome got up and looked around for a minute then headed where Kikyo was.

Next Chapter: Broken heart of love


	4. Broken Heart of love

Review 

Kagome is searching for kikyo what will she find?

---------Inuyasha Version in Kaede's village------------

"Damn it…she still hasn't come back." said Inuyasha. "Patience Inuyasha, Kagome will return soon enough."said Kaede. "Of course she will old hag she always does!" yelled Inuyasha. "Except what if she doesn't.." Inuyasha said in his mind. 'I'm going to look again." said Inuyasha. "I hope she comes back soon." he said in his mind. Inuyasha's ears tweaked. He heard Sango on Kirara riding close. "What does she want?" said Inuyasha confusingly. She swooped down on Kirara,still riding(very low)and asked "Hey Inuyasha!" she said waving her hand. "I guess Kagome hasn't come back yet huh?" said Sango. Inuyasha shook his head "Not yet." said Inuyasha. "Well then, I guess I'll go to my village, haven't been there for a while…good luck Inuyasha." Sango yelled as she got higher in the air as she was waving goodbye. Inuyasha began to walk toward the well. When he got there Kagome didn't come back (even though she never went home she's lost in a forest following kikyo but sorry back to the story). Inuyasha then sat down and sighed waiting for to get back. After a while he was almost asleep when he heard someone coming. "Kagome?" he thought, "she's come back." When a form came out of the trees Kikyo stepped forward. "K..Kikyo…" he said in surprise. "What are you…."Kikyo put one finger one his lips and said "Sh.hh…..I have come to see you Inuyasha." Kikyo got closer to Inuyasha and put her arms around his kneck. "What is she doing?" he said in his mind "What is…" befor he could finish thinking Kikyo came to his lips and began to kiss…

-----------Kagome Version--------------------------------

"Where is she?" Kagome said. "She's got to be around here some where." Kagome heard voices behind some trees ahead. She approached with caution. When she saw who was making the voices, she couldn't believe her eyes. "No…this cant be." She thought to herself. What she saw brought stiffness all threw her body. Kikyo and Inuyasha were making love (half way-making out and on top of each other) with emotion and trust..something Kagome never got. Kagome fell into darkness. "How could he do this.." tears of sorrow began rolling down Kagome's face. She went father away from the frightful sight and went behind a tree and fell to her knees. "Why..why Inuyasha." Crying in sadness Kagome looked to the sky and stars. "What should I do now….I cant stay here, but I don't want to leave." Then, she heard someone behind her. As she looked she saw it was Inuyasha. His face was full of sorrow and pain, "inuya…." Just then he grabbed her into his arms and said "I was so worried about you." "What…wait a minute?" Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and ran where she saw him with Kikyo. Kikyo was leaving one way and Inuyasha was leaving another way. "What! If he was over here then who is?" she though in her mind and took a big gulp. "That must mean." Kagome's eyes widened and slowly turned around to see………

Sorry cant tell you anymore in this chapter the next one is Kagomes blood and Inuyashas feelings.


	5. Kagomes blood and Inuyasha

Review 

Kagome ran to where she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha, she then saw Kikyo walk to the east and Inuyasha went to the west. "What? If they are over here then who is….." she said in her mind and took a big gulp. "That must mean." Kagome's eyes widened and turned around slowly to see…….

No one, he or it was gone. "Was that really Inuyasha?" she though. "Maybe I should go back to Inu…" when she was about to finish his name that horrible image of Inuyasha and Kikyo popped in her mind. "Inuyasha" she said in a low soft voice Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "I..I still love him." She put some of her hair over her face to hide her tears. She slowly began to walk thinking what she would do next and where to go. She kept wandering threw the forest searching for something or someone to come to.

-----Naraku's Castle Kagura's View---------------------

"Hmm……" Kagura stared into Kanna's mirror watching Kagome walk in the forest. "So she still loves him, maybe I should go put her out of misery." She said with a short smile on her face. Kagura then plucked a feather from her head as it in-larged and leaped on top of it and flew away, flying closer to Kagome. After a while she finally found Kagome sitting and leaning under the Big God Tree. She then gentle jumped to the ground and waved her fan to the right. "Aw…Kagome how nice to see you." Kagura said with a smirk on her face. But for some weird reason Kagome didn't speak, all she did was look at Kagura (her eyes looked like she was under a spell like in the first movie but don't worry she's not under a spell). "What's wrong Kagome to heart-broken to speak?" Kagura said with a little laugh. "Fine then, don't protect yourself in battle….not like you could antway." Kagura said as she then twirled her fan and yelled "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagome just stood there, like she was waiting to die. Her tears fell to the floor as she then said in a soft voice "Goodbye Inuyasha.." and then she closed her eyes when the blades pierced Kagomes body( 4 on her chest and 1 on her right leg). Kagome still stood, but was wounded badly and drenched in blood as Kagura chanted again "DANCE OF BLADES!" in a low deep voice. Just as the blades hit her body again she fell to the floor bleeding. Her eyes went dark(like with no pupils) as more tears went streaming down her face . "Inuyasha.." she said before she fell unconscious. Kagura thought she was dead and was about to leave when she heard a noise coming from above saying "Kagome!" in a deep harsh voice, she then noticed it was Inuyasha leaping to the floor where Kagome layed. "Oh…Inyasha here at last." Kagura said with a crocked smile. "Kagura if she dies, I'll rip you apart!" yelled Inuyasha with a harsh voice. "Oh will you? Well then I'll see you very soon Inuyasha." After Kagura said that she leaped onto another one of her feathers and flew away high in the clouds.

Well I don't want to tell you all what happens next anyway then Inuyasha will go to kaedes with kagome and then Sango will be with Miroku after that. Bye now I'll right soon (thanks for the reviews) (.)


	6. Inuyasha's reign and Naraku's plot

Review 

Inuyasha found kagome drenched in blood. As Kagura flew away on her feather Inuyasha is now trying to save Kagome….

-----Inuyasha's view---------------------------------------

"Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?" said Inuyasha in a loud panicking voice while pulling her close to his chest hoping….wishing she would be ok. He then put her on his back carrying her while leaping into the air and started to run to Kaedes village to see if she could help. "Damn that witch Kagura!" he said.

When he finally reached the entrance to Kaedes village he ran into her hut and layed Kagome on the floor and shouted "Kaede!" "What is it ye Inuyasha?" she said with a yawn after a nap. Then she looked at Kagome. "What has happened to ye Kagome!" she said in shock. "It was that damn witch Kagura." He said. "It was all my fault..I should have been with her.." Inuyasha said in a low voice. "I will see what I can do." Kaede said with a nod. " Ye better rest your strength Inuyasha, why don't ye stay the night?" said Kaede. "I cant! I have to catch up with Kagura!" he shouted, with that said he ran out the hut to search for Kagura as his mind went racing with thoughts. "I hope Kagome will be ok."

-------------Sango Version----------------------------------"I wonder if Inuyasha has met up with Kagome " she asked Miroku. " I am sure they have, but then again she may have gone to her own time period as well." Miroku said while he scratched his head for a minute. "Shall we continue searching?" he asked Sango. "Just in case." She said with a nod. The Began to search once again for Kagome. Miroku……..perverted as usual got closer to Sango's ass and grabbed it a few times. Sango stopped and shivered all over her body…"Ewhh…..Miroku why are you touching me." She turned around to slap him but saw that he wasn't trying to be funny. His eyes were dark and mysterious (also a little mischievous too). Sango then began to blush as Miroku pulled her close to him. "Sango.." Miroku said in a low soft voice. After he said her name he grabbed Sango's ass for a long…time. Sango finally understood that Miroku wasn't trying to love her he was just being his usual perverted self. "Why you!" Sango then slapped Miroku across the face. "Get away from me! Your deframed!" she shouted. "I couldn't help myself, my hand?" he said trying to lie. After a few arguments they continued their search for Kagome.

----------Kagura's Version---------------------------------

She was reaching Naraku's castle on her giant feather. When she finally reached the castle she gently floated to the ground and began to walk threw the halls of the castle when she saw Kanna. "Hm..where is she going?" Kagura said in her mind. She didn't care though. She kept walking along the halls until she reached Naraku's dormitory. She walked in and kneeled down "Your request was successful." She said in a low voice with a smirk on her face. 'well done Kagura…"Naraku said coming out of the darkness of the room. "Now I want you to destroy…….

Sorry that's all for now the next chapter is Kagome lost in memories and trap


	7. Kagome lost in memories and Trap

Kagome lost in memories and Trap 

-------Kagome Version-------------------------------------

"Where, where am I…its so dark?" said Kagome as her voice echoed through the darkness around her. She was lying on the icy cold ground when she tried to stand up to see if she could walk. She climbed on her knees and soon got up and put her hands in front of her while she walked. "I can't see a thing!" Darkness fell around her. Then she saw large images, like movies from her mind playing all her emotions. She saw friends and family, and then one big image of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…."she whispered as she felt a great pain in her heart. She missed him so much. "I want him back.."She said in a low voice. "I don't care if he still loves Kikyo, I just want him back!" she shouted while tears went streaming down her face. She fell to the floor. Her hands were holding her up as she bowed her head down crying in sorrow. "I just want him back…that's all I want." Suddenly a great flash of light went over her eyes. "What?" All around her was a forest of trees, as the sun was shining brightly. "It's beautiful." She said while looking up at the trees. But, something touched her shoulder. She gently touched it and felt it was some ones hand. She slowly turned around and saw it was Inuyasha with a sweet smile on his face. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's face lit up as she ran into his arms crying. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

--------Inuyasha's version-----------------------------------------

"Damn it all, where's Kagura!" he shouted still searching for her in the forest. "I should've picked up her scent of Naraku already!" He stopped to sniff the air again. "Nothing.." He then lowly growled. "I'll just go back to the old hags village." He then took off again back to the village. When he reached the outside of the village Sango and Miroku were standing out there. She was badly blushing as Miroku was talking to her. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby bush to see what was happening. Miroku walked closer to Sango and said "So Sango, that is the truth." Inuyasha turned to look at Sango as she kept blushing. But as always Inuyasha saw Miroku's hang getting closer to Sango's ass and grabbed it yet again. Sango quit blushing and shivered all over her body. She then tried to slap him across the face and yelled "You dirty monk! Keep your hands to yourself!" Miroku quickly dodged the slap and Sango hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. After getting whacked in the head Miroku started apologizing. Just then Inuaysha heard somebody scream, it was faint but it sounded like it was coming from the well. It sounded just like Kagome. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha jumping out of the bushes running faster towards the well. Sango and Miroku watched him run off surprised that he was there. They both were wide eyed and blinked then looked to each other confused. "What just happened?" said Sango confused. " I'm not even sure what happened Sango."

Inuyasha was still leaping towards the well. As soon as he got there he saw Kagome lying on the ground badly wounded with her blood all over her uniform but she was still standing and Naraku there too, "Naraku! Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku stabbed her in her stomach with his bear hand. She quickly fell to the ground unconscious when Naraku picked her up bridle style and disappeared in a smoke of miasma. But Inuyasha could smell his scent and quickly followed it through the forest. He leaped from tree to tree following the scent of Naraku. He passed by the fort where Kagome and Kikyo we being held captive, many lakes, and a giant mountain that took time to get over. But after he got to the top of the mountain, he saw a huge castle in front of him on the other side of the mountain. "Could this be Naraku's castle?' said Inuyasha looking up at the wall barrier at the front gate. He then leaped over the front gate to find two giant iron doors that enters into the castle. She slowly opened the door without a sound made and saw a room that led upstairs. He went up the stairs with caution. He was then in a hallway that led to many rooms but one was on his left that he heard something in it. He slowly tried to open the door but it was locked. 'Theres gotta be something in there that Naraku doesn't want to let out.' Inuyasha said in his mind. He cracked his knuckled and slashed the door in half and saw Kagome covered in more blood panting on a futon. He quickly ran over to her side. "Kagome….what happened?" he said frantically. But before she could say anything Inuyasha heard laughing behind him. "Kukukukukuku."(You gotta know who this guy is you can tell by the laugh) "Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed his claws into him. Naraku turned to dust and a little wooden doll with hair wrapped around it fell to the floor. "It was a puppet!" Suddenly the room started to swirl around him and Inuyasha soon figured out it was an illusion. He tried to grab Kagome and leave but she faded, she was also an illusion. Inuyasha ran midway toward the door he came out of but before he reached it he fell through a trap floorboard and fell into the dark. "Argh!".

Sorry I haven't written in a while **sweat drop** but school work is piling up on me! Well I'll write the next chapter soon! Bye bye.


End file.
